


The Ones You Least Expect

by ManiacMonster



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Smut, Trans Jeremiah Valeska, Trans MtF, Twincest, brother x brother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacMonster/pseuds/ManiacMonster
Summary: Jerome is going to light the bus up until a ginger girl catches his eye, kidnapping her and not finding out until getting into the feels with her does he realise who she is and why she seems so familiar.Shout out to @itzz.rice on instagram for helping me with this story, love you boo xx-M 💜
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska, Jerome Valeska/Jeremiah Valeska
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The Ones You Least Expect

Jerome grinned as he sprayed the girls with gasoline, their screams music to his ears as he laughed in their faces.

He got to the front of the bus and threw the hose aside, twirling the gun on his finger as he admired the mess he'd made, girls wailing and crying, pleading to be released. All except one girl. She was ginger with hair down to her shoulders, round glasses which looked strangely familiar to Jerome, though he couldn't figure where from. Her uniform was sluttier than the rest, short skirt half way up her thighs as well as a tight, just an inch away from revealing her stomach type of tank top. She looked scared but stayed as calm as possible, as if she'd experienced something like this before.

Jerome bit his lip as he eyed her intently, checking out her decently sized breasts as well as firm ass. She looked more and more familiar the longer he stared but again, he couldn't make a link anywhere. 

"You." Jerome called out over the bus which went silent as soon as he spoke. Jerome's eyes locked on the girl and he grinned, waving a hand beckoningly towards her, signalling for her to come forward.

She stared, uncertain if she was the one he meant.

"Ahem. You, ginger, up here, pronto." Jerome snapped his fingers and pointed beside him.

The girl looked around at the others who stayed as mute as a person could be. She hesitantly stood from her seat and walked forward, smoothing out her skirt which made Jerome chuckle.

She stood face to face with him, her cheeks flushing darker and eyes becoming even more terrified.

Suddenly, Jerome yanked her and spun her around, wrapping his arm around her neck and holding the gun to her head, she grabbed his arm and yelped, there was a click, and a shot was ready to go.

Jerome whispered in her ear.

"What's your name sweetie~?" He cooed.

The girl felt sick, she didn't respond, breathing heavily and gripping his arm tighter.

"Maya!" A girl called out amongst the silence, it fell dead again.

Jerome felt a memory coming on as the girls breathing got faster, it was a vague memory but he still got something from it, though it was nothing he could put words to, he fiddled with the trigger

"Maya huh?" He repeated, a couple nodded and Maya dug her perfectly painted bright red nails into Jerome's skin as she winced in terror. He hissed and tightened his grip around her throat, she squeaked.

"Watch it toots~" He cooed and she gulped hard.

Some of the girls debated on saying something, but the ginger with the gun was too threatening to even utter a sound.

Suddenly, Jerome scurried out of the bus, yanking Maya by her shirt while pointing the gun at her, the girls started screaming again.

"A hostage!" Jerome announced while still holding Maya close to him, gun still pointed at her head.

The rest of the Maniax laughed and Greenwood presented the open Van to them, offering for the hostage to be set aside for later. Maya shivered at his unsettling grimace, feeling Jerome shove her forward and she fell into the dirty van, sitting up and turning around in a hurry, she got up to run out but the door slammed in her face and the click of the lock made her realise just how trapped she really was now, something she had never thought would happen when she attempted to get away from it all that fateful night.

Jerome grinned into the window at her and she adjusted her glasses with an uncertain stare, banging her fist on the glass and screaming. Jerome threw his head back with a laugh and waved at her before hopping into the front as bullets began to pelt at him and the bus, the others joined in a hurry, all except one who was left behind and arrested as the van sped away. Maya watched the insane man get apprehended and held her hands on the glass, being thrown around on the bumpy ride which felt like it went on for hours.

* * *

Finally, it had stopped and the door opened, Maya stared at Jerome who beckoned her forward with the gun as his threat. Reluctantly she came out, the men began to look her up and down, mumbling disgusting comments that made her feel sick.

"Always had a thing for redheads~" Greenwood stepped closer, twirling her hair on his finger, she uncomfortably squeezed her eyes shut and moved her head away, pressing her soft red lips together as he chuckled.

Jerome pointed the gun at the cannibal in an instant.

"Get your own hostage." He sneered and grabbed Maya by her shirt, dragging her into a dark room.

* * *

She had no clue where she was or who she was with other than the man who kidnapped her, and she didn't want to be with him that was for certain, he was the one thing she didn't want the most but yet here she was. No matter what she did he came right back to her somehow, almost like a curse.

Maya was thrown onto a chair and in a matter of minutes tied up, Jerome in front of her and twirling the gun on his finger once again. She eyed him and concluded a lot had changed. His face was more defined, his once fiery orange hair now actually looked fitting to him, rock hard abs which showed through the slightly tight straight jacket he wore. And of course, Maya couldn't forget the piercing green eyes, they were so dull now, almost dead..

"You look so familiar." Jerome uttered while tapping the tip of the gun on his chin, thinking hard about who this girl could be.

Maya stayed silent, no way she'd tell him, how could she?

Jerome sniggered

"Feisty one ain't ya~?" Jerome pointed the gun at her as he spoke, Maya flinched which just made Jerome's grin wider.

His eyes went from her gentle face to her breasts, he admired the size and smirked, waving the gun back and forth.

"Nice tits." He stated and Maya blushed hard, squirming uncomfortably, hoping to be able to somehow cover them from the perverted ginger she had always known.

Still not a word.

"Jeez, I'm not that bad, you can still make small talk~" Jerome teased and leaned down close to Mayas face, he smelt a familiar scent, one that was calm and comforting, one he remembered would easily put him to sleep as a child, maybe she went to the carnival often and picked up a smell Jerome may have was what he concluded it to, still not able to pin point the ginger girl to anyone.

"...let me go.." She murmured, Jerome grinned.

"Cute, but no." He booped her on the nose with the gun, she shot her head around to look away, her heart thumping faster.

Jerome laughed loudly, running a hand up her chest, she gasped and thrashed her wrists around, desperately trying to break free and shove him away.

"No use babe, you're held down tight~" Jerome whispered, aiming the gun at her neck against her jaw, she turned her head up and away, her lips trembling and eyes squeezed shut as Jerome's hand found its way to her breast.

He bit his lip.

"Soft.." He mumbled and she squeaked out a protest which Jerome ignored. Jerome began to grow hard at her pitiful attempts and helpless whimpering.

Jerome grinned and tossed the gun over his shoulder, yanking her shirt down as it had no straps, she yelped and teared up.

"Stop it!" She screamed and he groped her as a response, sticking his tongue out at her as a big 'fuck you'. He fondled her and she whined pathetically, clenching her fists.

Jerome gave them a squeeze.

"I swear I know you from somewhere~" Jerome spoke harshly, fiddling with Maya's bra.

"I-I don't- want to-" She uttered through gasps and held back cries.

Jerome began to undo her restraints while kissing her neck, she yanked her hands away when they were free and shoved him as hard as she could, but Jerome expected it and yanked her hair, throwing her onto a bed which stood behind her. From what Maya could gather, it was a bedroom.

"A fighter, I like that~" Jerome husked and pinned her down, she screamed and thrashed her arms about, kicking her legs as she was straddled.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed and clenched her fists, her hair getting in her mouth as she yelled and cried, Jerome rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut it babe~" He spat and Maya hushed. Jerome didn't notice the fact that Maya was balling saliva in her mouth, preparing a surprise defence.

Jerome grinded against her and she spat in his face. Jerome was taken aback and leaned his head back, sticking his tongue out and pulling it back in, furrowing his brows.

"Strangely pleasant.. do it again~" He growled and yanked her arms, throwing her onto her stomach, he held them in place as he locked cuffs around her wrists, Maya yelped and screamed in protest, thrashing her arms around.

"Shh~" Jerome wiped the spit off and shoved her face into the sheets, her glasses almost falling off, he tugged her torso up so that she was on her knees, her short skirt instantly revealing her plump and perfect ass, she was wearing blue panties and her thigh high socks just made it even more appealing.

"Look at you~" Jerome murmured and she whined, and squirmed, wiggling her ass by accident as she struggled against the metal around her wrists.

Jerome sat behind her and groped her ass, smacking it harshly, she squeaked and gasped. Jerome bit his lip.

"Fuck~" Jerome growled under his breath and Maya whined, arching her back.

Jerome became even harder at this girl. He squeezed her ass and she moaned into the sheets, her glasses being pushed back up as she did so. Jerome chuckled and hooked the panties around his fingers, preparing to slide them down.

"N-NO! JEROME STOP!" She screamed and Jerome paused, she called him 'Jerome'.. but he never mentioned his name..

"How'd you know my name..?" Jerome asked and held his hands in the same place.

She shut up in an instant. She knew he was going to find out, she sniffed back tears and pressed her face in the sheets.

Jerome furrowed his brows before widening his eyes and looking at her ass again. He yanked the panties down and was displayed with a cock. This wasn't a born girl.. this wasn't Maya.. this was Miah.

"...Jeremiah.." Jerome uttered.

Jeremiah burst out into tears, crying into the duvet in shame, his glasses fogging up and becoming damp. Jerome retracted his hands in disbelief.

"..You're.. a-"

"SHUT UP!" Jeremiah screamed and yanked her arms about, Jerome almost immediately un-cuffing him.

Jeremiah scrambled away and pulled up his shirt, covering himself with the blanket as he sobbed.

Jerome sat on his knees, eyeing him with half amusement half surprise. He crawled forward and Jeremiah kicked at him.

"Get away!" He cried and Jerome held his ankles down.

"Haven't seen me for 7 years I thought you'd at least be civil~" Jerome cooed and leaned in, Jeremiah shoving his chest but whining when his hands were grabbed and cuffed again.

Jerome yanked the blanket away from his brother and pinned him down again, Jeremiah sobbing uncontrollably, but he did enjoy this, something he never wanted to admit.

Jerome slipped his hand up Jeremiahs skirt and took ahold of his rock solid cock.

"Kinda glad it was you broski, was really bugging me that I couldn't remember who ya looked like~" Jerome grinned and moved his hand back and forth, Jeremiah leaning his head back, covering his face with both his cuffed hands as he whined.

Jerome smirked and smeared pre-cum over the tip with his thumb before bringing his hand back down, squeezing lightly as he comes back to the head, Jeremiah gasping each time he did this. Jeremiah had always fantasised about this, Jerome on top of him, touching him all over, rubbing his cock while whispering the dirtiest and most horrendous things to him.

But for as long as Miah could remember, having a cock didn't feel right to him, it didn't fit his body, his mind, it made him uncomfortable and all he wanted was to be a woman, to get rid of this feeling. When he ran away he finally felt he could be himself, get a new identity, as Maya, took hormones and grew his hair out, he loved being a girl but now, it felt right to have a cock with Jerome touching it. And that scared Jeremiah the most, he moaned out loud as Jerome slipped a finger into him, it was wet and cold and Jeremiahs mouth fell open with a silent scream, it hurt but it felt so good.

"Jerome~!" He cried and put his cuffed hands on Jerome's chest, his legs wrapped around his brothers waist. It was an immense burn as well as a throbbing, pleasurable tingle.

Jerome bit his lip with a smirk.

"Who knew my baby brother would be such a beautiful sister~" Jerome growled and thrust his finger faster, slipping two more in and spreading them.

"A-AH! IT- HURTS-!" Jeremiah screamed and grabbed Jerome's shirt, he got a smack on the ass which was hard and demanding.

"Shush." Jerome pulled his fingers out after a few more thrusts, Jeremiah sobbing and trembling beneath his older brother.

Jerome unzipped his trousers and his own solid cock burst out, Jeremiah gasping and staring at it, Jerome grinning and spitting into his hand.

"Jerome- w-we can't-" Jeremiah managed through chocked back tears of pain and pleasure.

Jerome held Jeremiahs ankle and leaned his leg back near Miahs face, Jerome chuckling at his brothers flexibility. Jeremiah gasped and threw his head back with the loudest whine Jerome had ever heard as he pushed into his tight baby.

"Jerome~!" Jeremiah moaned and yanked Jerome's shirt, his brothers hand coming up to grip his breast.

"You got lucky with these, Miah~" Jerome husked and squeezed it as he began thrusting, Jeremiahs mouth falling open with whines and whimpers as Jerome was definitely not gentle.

Jerome slammed into his baby brother who sobbed and pleaded, though he had no clue what he was pleading for, to stop or continue. But if it was to stop he knew he was lying to himself, this was an amazing feeling he never wanted to end, Jerome groping his breasts as he hit his prostate.

"Ah-ah-ah! Ahm~!" Jeremiah moaned loudly, throwing his head back in ecstasy. This was his first time and god he hoped it wasn't the last, especially to Jerome, he had always wanted this from his brother, Jeremiah felt like a slut for his brothers cock but then again, he always wanted to be.

"Brothers baby ain't ya, Miah~?" Jerome husked between thrusts, all Jeremiah could manage were pathetic whines as Jerome's large cock pound into him.

Jerome bit his lip at how tight Miah was, he figured he’d be a virgin though, and by the practical screams of pleasure it was clear that he definitely had never felt something like this before. Jeremiah was writhing around beneath him, holding onto Jerome's shirt while his wrists were still bound together, his mouth falling open with whines and gasps of pain mixed with an immense lust, squeezing his eyes shut in pure bliss, Jerome groping him and rubbing his cock, thrusting faster as Jeremiah moaned and cried out louder.

”Shit- Theo might hear- y’know~” Jerome cooed as he hit Jeremiahs prostate, he knew this when Jeremiah threw his head back with almost a scream of complete and utter heaven, the spot made Jeremiahs body tremble and he became weak each time Jerome slammed into that spot. 

“Jerome! Jerome~! Je-rome~!” Jeremiah sobbed, his whining high pitched and his hair getting in the way as he threw his head to the side, Jerome chuckling at the mess he’d made Jeremiah into.   
  
Leaning down, Jerome moved Jeremiahs hair behind his ear as he kept thrusting hard into the right spots, finally making eye contact. Jeremiahs eyes were half lidded and full of lust, his mouth still half open as he gasped and whined, Jerome grinning as he gazed into his brothers emerald green eyes, they were much brighter than his own, Jerome had to admit. Jerome then looked to Miahs parted lips, a fresh, strawberry red. They looked appetising and Jerome instantly wanted to know how soft they were too. He thrust faster and Jeremiahs mouth opened wider.

”AH! Ah~! A-Ahh~!” Jeremiah still clutched Jerome's shirt as he couldn’t do anything else, letting Jerome grip his ankle and hold his leg up as he thrust hard into his tightness, it was so wrong but Jeremiah couldn’t help but not care, he enjoyed this, he enjoyed Jerome.

Jerome bit his lip before going in and kissing Jeremiah passionately, his brother whining and accepting the kiss instantly, even leaning up as best as he could to deepen the intimate action. Jerome pulled Miah up onto his lap, moving his hand down to Miahs cock as he kept thrusting, Jeremiah breaking the kiss to throw his head back as he moaned.

Jerome grinned and took the opportunity to kiss his brothers neck, biting at points and sucking places to leave deep, red love bites all over him, Jeremiahs hair long enough for Jerome's free hand to hold it back, keeping Jeremiahs neck exposed for him to continue to litter his baby brothers pale skin with harsh marks. 

Jeremiah cried out in pure bliss as Jerome's cock buried deep inside of him because of their position. Jeremiah moved his arms and looped them around Jerome's neck so that he could keep his balance. Jerome smirked against Miahs skin, hearing the cuffs rattle close to his ears, thrusting harder, making Jeremiah sob and moan shamelessly. 

Jeremiah felt himself becoming more and more of a whore for his own brother, beginning to bounce himself up and down in sync with Jerome's thrusts to speed things up, Jerome chuckling and holding his waist, Jeremiah whining as his cock was throbbing, feeling Jerome's inside of him making it ache harder. Jeremiahs skirt bounced with him, revealing his cock to the cool air which made it twitch and drip more pre-cum.   
  
Jerome groaned at the constricting tightness of his brother around his cock. Jeremiah clenching around him not helping, but Jerome wasn’t complaining, it was an amazing feeling which Jerome never got with anyone else. 

Jeremiah buried his face in the crook of Jerome's neck, the cuffs rattling louder with the rapid thrusts that filled the room with a wet slapping sound, as well as Jeremiahs high pitched, incoherent whimpering.

”Mm-mm-m-ah~!” Jeremiahs pathetic squeaks muffled against Jerome's skin. His breasts rubbed against Jerome’s chest, his brothers hands around him, his cock slamming into his ass.   
  
Jeremiah was close, nearing the end of their fun. Jerome noticed this as Jeremiah began to tremble and shiver harder, squirming more and whining louder, Jeremiah managed to grab his hair and moan into his ear, making Jerome growl and quicken the pace.

”Gonna- cum, Miah~?” Jerome hissed with a devious smirk.

All Jeremiah could manage was a broken whine, throwing his head back as he finally let all else go, a relief washed over him, cum coating their shirts, Jeremiah whimpering and gasping as he had gone over the edge, but Jerome didn’t stop.

Jerome kept thrusting, nearing his own release, his own brother whining and begging for more was what made Jerome hard the most.   
  
As Miah came his insides became unbearably tight, squeezing Jerome's cock as he kept thrusting hard, Jerome bit Miahs neck to hold back a loud groan as he finally came, Jeremiah crying out in both pain and pleasure, feeling Jerome's throbbing member twitch inside of him. Cum filled Miahs entrance and he pulled his arms away from Jerome's neck, falling back onto the bed as Jerome pulled out. Jeremiah whimpered and squirmed as cum covered his thigh and the sheets beneath him, his shirt covered in his own shame.

Jerome let out gentle breaths, Jeremiah panting, the cuffs rattling as Jerome leaned forward and unlocked them, tossing them aside. Jerome pulled off his straight jacket as it was now covered in Jeremiahs release, throwing that aside too and laying beside Jeremiah.

Miah rubbed his wrists and blushed hard as Jerome took off his glasses for him, wiping them clean. Jerome put them on the beside table and wrapped Miah in the sheets, Jeremiah whimpering at the gentleness.   
  
Jerome kissed his cheek and cuddled him, Jeremiah leaning into it almost instantly and snuggling up to his brothers bare chest.

Jerome smiled softly as his brother did this, he wasn’t sure what to call Miah now.. his brother or his sister, Miah or Maya. Whatever he had to, as long as he could keep him forever, it didn’t matter. Jerome admired the mess he’d made all over Miahs neck, his relatively long ginger hair sprawled out on the pillow, soft against Jerome's pale skin.

Soon enough Miah fell asleep, the scent that Jerome recognised was what he never knew he missed, it got him to sleep almost instantly, maybe the safeness he felt with it there, his brother in his arms finally.

* * *

Barbara giggled and took a picture, assuming Jerome had just laid some random slut.

”Perfect..” Barbara grinned as she believed she had the perfect blackmail. 

Oh boy was she wrong...


End file.
